As the amount of digitally stored information has increased over the years, so too have the systems and methods for managing such information. It is not uncommon for individuals, and to a larger extent, corporations to amass hundreds, thousands, or even millions of documents, songs, spreadsheets, or other files that need to be organized and managed. Oftentimes such information is stored in a database or other similar storage application which can be accessed and modified by one or more users. During the course of managing such a storage application, two or more users may concurrently perform one or more independent and conflicting actions on the same file. In mature databases containing thousands or even millions of files, detecting and resolving such actions may be a long and cumbersome process. Consequently, the speed at which conflicting user actions may be detected and resolved is one metric that may be used to gauge the effectiveness of certain data management tools.